Kyusuke (Earth-2356)
Kyusuke was a male Force-sensitive Human from Ame and a member of the original Akatsuki. He was known by the nickname of Swift Feet Kyusuke for his speed. Biography At some point in his life, Kyusuke left Ame's makeshift Jedi Order, having grown tired of Hanzo's dictatorial rule. He and his comrades began stealing from freighters to survive. One day, they returned to Ame and came upon a village that was protected by a newly-formed and small group of Force-sensitives called the Akatsuki. As the trio easily repelled Kyusuke and his comrades, Kyusuke asked if they were working for Hanzo. The leader of the group, Yahiko, said they are not, but did share his goal of creating peace in the galaxy. Kyusuke was untrusting of Yahiko and his views but after seeing the sincerity of Yahiko, he and his comrades ultimately decided to join the Akatsuki. While offering to be subordinates, Yahiko refused to think of them as anything less than comrades. Kyusuke soon became responsible for spreading the reputation of the Akatsuki and handling requests for the Akatsuki's assistance. He was also responsible for most of the reconnaissance for Akatsuki, having claimed his legs were incredibly fast and would gladly take on any intel gather job. At some point, Kyusuke developed feelings for Konan, one of the Akatsuki's founding trio. She politely rejected his request to accept his feelings, saying she was too busy striving for peace to have a relationship, to which Kyusuke politely accepted. Sometime later, a courier droid from Hanzo came upon Yahiko, Konan and Nagato with a request for the Akatsuki to meet with him and form an alliance. Kyusuke and the others were quickly overjoyed and celebrated their success in beginning to realize their dream. The following day, Kyusuke learned that a Galactic Republic senator was sighted near Hanzo. Finding this suspicious, Kyusuke and the others quickly went to meet with their allies. Before they could reach them, Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith, intercepted the group, determined to let Hanzo's plan to murder the Akatsuki's leader succeed in order to fully awaken Nagato's Rinnegan. Noting that Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan had given him a sense of purpose and hope he had long since lost, Kyusuke was determined to defeat his assailants. Ultimately, however, Sidious' intangibility made Kyusuke's attacks useless. Mortally wounded by his own lightsaber, he teamed up with Daibutsu for a final team attack. He held Sidious in place for Daibutsu to trap them with water, and used his own quicklime technique in an attempt to petrify them both, knowing that he would die in the process but Sidious escaped by teleporting away which resulted in Kyusuke's sacrifice and eventual death being in vain. Personality Kyusuke was a very reserved individual. He would usually only speak when having something important to say. Despite this, he was shown to have a jovial side, regularly referring to his leader Yahiko as "brother". When he was younger, he was notably more aggressive, willing to rob a village for supplies, yet was still hesitant to use unnecessary force. Kyusuke was also a very brave individual in both the battlefield and in love as shown in how quick he was to confess his attraction to Konan, which irritated Yahiko who also had a crush on her. At the same time, he was very mature, calmly accepting Konan's rejection and did not let it affect their working relationship and still saw her as a comrade in arm. Appearance Kyusuke was a male Force-sensitive Human with long black hair and black-coloured slanted eyes. He wore a black Ame forehead protector and had black markings around and below his eyes. He wore a simple sleeveless light brown cloth with light black sleeves, a light grey scarf covering his neck, and a blue-bladed lightsaber on his back. He later wore the original Akatsuki cloak consisting of a black-zip up robe. Powers and abilities Kyusuke was an extremely fast-moving Jedi whose speed earned him his nickname, Swift Feet Kyusuke. Proving his speed in battle, he showed himself to be highly evasive against the numerous Darth Sidious' clones. He was also noted to be highly skilled in intelligence gathering. His preferred tactics in battle were saber techniques, utilizing his lightsaber constantly. Kyusuke was able to combine earth and fire-natured Force to use Lava Release, which took the form of quicklime via Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ky%C5%ABsuke. Category:Earth-2356